


【铁虫】刑讯

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Victorian era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara





	【铁虫】刑讯

托尼刚一进房间就察觉到了异样。  
在踏进房门之前，他尚且可以认为在门外依稀间听到的窸窣声响是他的错觉，在进屋掌了一盏灯之后，他确定了这间上一刻还黑漆漆的屋子里溜进了人：窗户被撬开的痕迹过于明显到像是要刻意给人留下把柄。但他环顾屋内之后，却只察觉到了一个微不足道的异样之处。  
他出门前阅读的一封书信从桌上消失了。然而那封信不过是合作伙伴寄来的一封比寒暄意义大不了多少的礼节性书信，非要说有什么值得人注意的地方，只有来信人在信尾处转达了几位女士对这位风流大名在外的教父的“期盼”。  
男人撇了撇嘴巴，举着灯稍微在屋里扫了半圈，然后从半垂下来的窗帘后面拉出了像某种小昆虫一样手脚并用地攀在墙壁上的男孩。  
“你知道吗孩子？你就像被摆在商店橱窗里的面包圈一样显眼。”  
他拽着彼得的熨烫服帖的领子将他从那“万无一失”的藏身之处揪了出来。  
然而彼得一脸意料之中的表情，他谄媚地向把自己捏在手心的男人笑了笑——用他从前从不会对托尼用的那种方式，然后老老实实地交代了自己的目的：“我是来偷一样东西的，先生。”  
男孩这样既陌生又熟悉的表情与他话里有话的回答，成功地让习惯在人前喜怒难形于色的教父挑了挑他的眉毛，他决定不去询问彼得动那封信是为什么——虽然不问他也猜到了。他明白，眼前这个表情嚣张的男孩最近是被他宽纵得有些过分了。  
于是彼得像一只被拎着后脖颈的皮的小狗一样被拎出了书房，在关上门之前，男人还顺手拿走了桌边摆放着的小提琴旁的琴弓。  
审问溜进家里的小贼，总要有一件趁手的刑具才行。  
  
小贼很快就被扔进了刑讯室——一张宽阔而柔软的大床上。  
他将身子转过去看着走向自己的男人，呼之欲出的笑意已然是非常勉强地绷在他抿得紧紧的薄唇之间。然而男人似乎与生俱来的威严感却压迫着他不由自主地慢慢向后挪动着，尤其是在看到男人将琴弓随手扔到床上、开始解自己皮带的时候。  
“所以你是来偷什么的呢，孩子？”  
“您尽管审我吧。”彼得舔了舔嘴唇。  
“只要您审得出来，我任您处置。”  
男孩的回答是赤裸裸的挑衅，这让习惯了被谨慎恭顺地对待的男人将不悦之色写在了脸上。他将皮带在空中挥了一下，与空气接触发出的声响成功吓到了某只小纸老虎，他紧张地咽了咽口水，身子又往后瑟缩了一分。  
年轻恋人的反应被托尼尽收眼底。他心里也跟着兴奋上来，面上却俨然一副严肃至极的表情，端的是要审问俘虏的姿态。他走上前去用左手挑了挑男孩的下巴，右手持着对折的皮带轻轻拍了拍男孩已经开始微微泛起潮红的白嫩脸蛋，眼底尽是危险的神色：“我猜你受不了这个，让我们从轻的开始来。”  
彼得深吸一口气，手指不由自主地捏紧了身下的被子。  
这场戏已经进入了他无法掌控的阶段。  
  
男人并没有着急剥下他的衣物，而是将他的衬衫解开到堪堪露出少年人平坦结实的胸膛前一片春色的程度，然后拿起被冷落了许久的琴弓，用顶端冰凉的木料点上男孩随着喘息微微起伏的胸膛，在尚未挺立的粉色乳尖上短暂停留，然后便如一条冰冷的小蛇一样一直将冰凉的触感从男孩的胸前蜿蜒向下地延续至平坦结实的腰腹之间。仅仅是这一点微不足道的力度将压得男孩难以动弹，托尼满意地笑了一下，然后一个反手将男孩的身子掀了过去。  
男孩用双臂撑在床上，稳了稳因为被骤然掀翻而凌乱的呼吸，他早被那冰冷的物件挑得有些燥热，自己也十分急切地解开了裤链，只待男人将琴弓尾端插入男孩的裤腰一截，轻轻向下一挑，他今晚的另一个秘密就又被暴露在了男人面前。  
眼前的景象终于让一直不动声色的教父眯了眯眼：在外裤之下，男孩什么都没有穿。刚刚他一拨弓，男孩的下肢的皮肤便完完全全地暴露了出来。  
虽说是自己刻意这样安排，但在皮肤接触到带着夏日夜晚微凉的空气时男孩还是轻轻地抖了一下，他不由得回头想要回头看看托尼的神情，想看他不知是惊喜还是愠怒的表情，却是刚一回头就被男人用琴弓点着脸颊拨了回去。他不敢再违逆先生，乖乖地低着头准备承受即将到来的一切。  
彼得感受到琴弓顶部自腰间一直往下游移，最终探入了尾椎处。他深觉不妙，却发现那把弓扔在往臀缝间更幽深的地方探去。他十分惧怕这东西进入自己的身体，回过头去正想要求饶服软，却发现那东西突然离了自己的身子，顷刻之间他听见空气中传来一阵风声，然后左边臀瓣上便挨了似刀劈般的一下。  
极其厉害的疼痛从身后发散到几乎四肢百骸，源自南美洲的上好红木所制成的纤细琴弓狠狠抽在肌肤上的这一下子让男孩十分受用。男孩难以置信地爬了起来，眼中含着被突如其来的疼痛激出来的泪水，回头看向为自己施加疼痛的男人。  
“这么快就要招了吗，小刺客？”男人依旧一副平静的样子，摆弄着弓上的马毛，“我记得你三分钟之前还赌我审不出来？”  
“……”彼得羞愤地回过头去，慢慢摆好刚才的姿势，做出一副任人宰割的模样。方才还觉得难耐的疼痛不过顷刻间就从皮肤表层慢慢散去，男人下手的力道控制得极准，似乎是想让他用疼记住教训，却又不想真正打坏他的皮肉。  
“这才听话。”  
“偷了东西就要好好受罚。”男人在他背后教训着，手上按住他腰间的力道不小，语气里倒是没有什么威慑力。  
“我还没得手呢……”男孩小声嘟囔，然而即刻就被另一样东西打在了右边臀瓣上，不同于刚才的钝痛感砸回了他口中所有还未说出的絮语。  
皮带抽在肉上的感觉不似细长琴弓打在身上的痛感尖锐，却能将疼嵌进表皮之下的肉里头去。此时尚且受得了，但是他不知道接下来还要受多少这样的苦楚。男孩对托尼始终是有些畏惧的，虽然此前男人即使在严苛的杀手训练里也未曾真正地为他施加过肉体的惩罚，但如今他身上所受的疼痛已经让他拿不准先生是否把这当作情人床笫之间的玩笑了。  
“先生……我什么都告诉您。”  
男人见不知深浅地拿这种事来胡闹的小孩终于懂了分寸，也不再难为他，松开了钳制少年腰肢的手，却让少年一下就占了先机，一个回身就坐在了男人的身上。彼得经过积年的身体训练，纤细的身躯下却藏着不轻的分量。男人被他压得闷哼一声，脸上也不再是一副紧绷着的严肃表情。他用拇指爱怜地抚摸恋人清秀可爱的脸蛋，然后指挥着他从床头的抽屉里翻出润膏，声称是惩罚地让他自己做着润滑和扩张。  
男孩在这件事上想来放得开，于是一手揽着托尼的肩背，在难耐之时将头靠在男人的颈间挨着，一边将两指伸入后穴，熟练地扩张着湿热的穴口。  
年轻的男孩靠在身上磨蹭的样子早就让托尼的性器在裤子里支起了帐篷，而正双腿大开地坐在男人大腿上的彼得自然也察觉到了这一点。他直接将两指从穴中抽出，抬了抬臀部，去拉下托尼玩弄他至今还好整以暇的裤子，低下头去把男人抬了头的粗大性器圈在手中缓缓套弄，俨然一副认真做事的模样。托尼看着小恋人低垂的眼睑和漂亮的睫毛，却是再也耐不住了。而男孩也会意地跪坐起来，将男人的性器顶在自己的穴口，却突然想起了什么似的，向托尼开口问道：“我还没告诉您我是来偷什么的……”  
男人喘着粗气，箭在弦上，实在是没有功夫再去陪小孩子玩什么虐恋游戏，于是直接用双手托住了彼得的双臀，将性器直直顶进恋人身下温暖紧致的地方。男孩被顶得完全说不出下面的话，直到男人将性器全根没入停下动作时，他才得了一丝喘息的机会。男人也才在浅浅的抽动间有一搭没一搭地问了一句是什么。  
这个姿势使得托尼能进到彼得身体里很深的地方，男孩整个身子都被顶弄得颤抖。情欲亢奋间，他不再有耐心去对付一个一个精致的扣子，而是直接用蛮力撕扯开托尼昂贵的衬衫，将手掌抚上恋人左侧胸膛，感受着年长的男人比身下律动的频率快得多的心跳的力道。  
“我是来偷这个的。”如此含蓄又带着点掉书袋的酸气的情话让一向放得开的男孩也不免羞红了一张脸。  
“哦——”托尼从容应道，“可是我已经把这个给过你了，怎么办？”  
骤然被反问，男孩显然无所准备。然而没等他想出来要如何接话，便感受到了身下被极重地顶了一顶，他毫无防备地发出了一声高亢的呻吟，引来了故意捉弄他的男人脸上得逞的笑。  
“既然你要的我已经给过你了，那我现在只能给你这个了。”  
“您、您说谎吧……”男孩被体内性器的大力顶弄捣得连说一句囫囵话都难，“我、我刚才明明看到……什么夫人，什么女士的……都想邀请您去下周的沙龙呢。”  
经过这么久的折腾，托尼终于让这个表面乖顺听话的小醋缸暴露了他的本来面目，也不再难为他，渐渐放缓了身下抽插的力度，温柔又诚恳地亲吻男孩的唇瓣：“还没来得及告诉你，那个沙龙我是没空去的。”  
“你放心，自从那一次……”男人温柔地环抱住在自己身上已经被顶弄得软成一滩的男孩，“我的心里就只有你一个了。你现在还有什么好怀疑的，我的小莎士比亚？”  
男孩喉间发出一声不满的闷哼，但身体却是给出了极满意的答复。  
身后的灯火映照着因为情欲的释放而变得暖意融融的宽敞卧房。年轻而多思的男孩终于闭上了他喋喋不休的小嘴，由着男人将他压在身下索要了一次又一次，直到月也西沉，两人才把身上挂着的多余衣衫尽数扔到床边，相拥着安静躺了下来。  
  
“从哪儿学的这些？还有刚才那些话……我可没教过你这些东西。”  
“……”  
见彼得不说话，托尼见势便又要往他已经肿起一道楞子的臀肉上招呼过去。  
“我说我说！那些话，是我之前就从您书架上的书里看到过的……”  
“还有就是……上次您带我去书店见客人，你们谈话的时候打发我自己去逛逛，我就在书店里乱转，就看到了一本关于这个的……”  
托尼想了想那一家书店主人所经营的书目之一，才开始后悔当时随口下了这个命令。  
“你真是越来越得寸进尺了。我一早就和你说过，你是我手上最锋利的兵刃，所以我不允许你有任何折损自己的行为。”  
彼得闻言，难为情地将头深深埋进男人的怀中：“我这不是也没真的受伤……”  
托尼被不知好歹地顶嘴的小孩气得直在他腰间捏了一把：“所以我刚才是收着力打的，不然你以为挨了这两下，你还有力气胡闹？”被捏了腰的小孩在他的怀中胡乱拱着，他用环抱着爱人的那只手压制着他乱动，顺势将手下移到男孩仍微微有些红肿的臀部，轻轻揉了揉。  
彼得在年长的爱人看不见的地方露出一个羞赧又促狭的笑容，将那句恃宠而骄的话隐藏在了他微微勾起的唇间。  
“您才舍不得呢。”  
“原来你喜欢疼？”男人挑眉问着似乎打开了什么未知领域的神秘之门的男孩。  
“只要是您给的，我都喜欢。”  
接着男孩头上就挨了一记暴栗，“你若是想挨揍，以后尽管捅娄子就行了，偷一封信算什么，我可是知道你的本事大着呢。”  
男孩嘴上说着再也不敢了，嬉笑着窝在被子里逐渐安静下来，呼吸也渐渐沉稳，折腾了半宿，似是顷刻间就要睡去。  
“一千次晚安。”托尼轻声地哄着他的小罗密欧入睡。  
“那我爱您三千次。”男孩呢喃着回应。


End file.
